Duo in Exile
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Set during Season 3, episode 1 "Exile", Chloe goes to the Kent's farm after telling Lana where Clark is, when the Kent's receive the call from Lana she hears and leaves to stop him, from there events spiral out of control.


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Pairing: Chlark/Kaloe.

Summary: Set during Season 3, episode 1 "Exile", Chloe goes to the Kent's farm after telling Lana where Clark is, when the Kent's receive the call from Lana she hears and leaves to stop him, from there events spiral out of control.

* * *

Chloe stared at the carpet in somber silence, just hours ago she had told Lana that she had known where Clark was for the past two months and had been summarily "Dressed-down" for it, feeling guilty she had gone to the Kent's and told them as well.

Originally Jonathan had been angry and Martha was horrified that she would keep it from them for so long, however when she had explained the promise she had made and the way he was acting the two had been surprisingly understanding, telling her that they understood and then explained that Clark blamed himself for the Barn's explosion and that Martha, who was pregnant at the time, had lost the baby and therefore Clark blamed himself for her miscarriage as well.

She straightened slightly in surprise as the phone started ringing and Jonathan paced past her to the phone. "Hello?"

She heard a feminine voice slightly garbled by what sounded like music in the background. "Lana, where are you?" She stiffened, shocked that Lana would completely ignore her warning. Didn't she realize what Clark might decide to do if he figured out she was calling the Kent's, if he figured out she was betraying his trust?

She listened closer and heard Lana mention Atlantic. "Lana, listen to me, Clark is NOT himself right now, I want you to be VERY careful. Now I'm on my way down there, but if he wants to leave I don't want you to try and stop him."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and then a decidedly louder male baritone started speaking. _"Who is this?"_

Martha held Jonathan like he was the only thing keeping her tethered to the world and he stiffened slightly. "Clark, it's me!" Oh god...

_"...Jonathan." _He sounded amused now. _"How's the farm?"_

Jonathan paused and swallowed before responding. "Clark, your Mother and I love you very much and we want you to come home." He held his voice, trying to sound strong but Chloe could clearly see the anguish on his face.

_"Is that right, hey what about not dwelling on the past and making a fresh new start?"_ She blinked and bit her cheek at that, confused. Had they talked to him recently?

_"C'mon, you can admit it, you're happy that I'm gone!" _Despite his words he still sounded amused, as though it were all a game.

"Clark!..." "Son that's not true..." His parents replied, sounding hurt by his accusation.

Now he sounded angry. _"I'm not your son, and you're not my parents, AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" _He dropped the phone yet his parents still heard him and Lana. _"Clark, your parents love you... I love you." _And there was Lana. _"Do you always betray the people you love?" _She pursed her lips at that, because he was right. She had held on for two months because he trusted her to keep it a secret, and despite eventually betraying him to Lana she hadn't betrayed him without a second thought as soon as she found him. No matter how much it hurt her or the people around her. Hell, even for her column and the Torch she hadn't betrayed him.

Jonathan looked up. "I've gotta go get him."

"How Jonathan? If he sees you he could either run or if he's angry enough he could hurt you, you can't stop him!" Martha frowned.

"Martha!" Jonathan barked. "If I don't go and get him now, we may lose him forever." He finished softly, grasping her face with his hands and looking into her eyes.

"No." Both Martha and Jonathan started, having forgotten she was there. "I'll go get him, Mr. Kent."

Both parents turned, shocked, to look at Chloe. Jonathan immediately shook his head. "No, Chloe, it's too dangerous! You have no IDEA how dangerous he is right now!"

"It doesn't matter." She replied. "I've known where he was for the past two months and kept it a secret. If we leave him be he'll go god-only-knows where. I'm his best friend, I'm the one who found him first and I'll be the one to bring him back." She stood tall, looking him in the eyes. "I swear if there's any trouble I'll call you, but I NEED to be the one to bring him back." The unspoken message hovered in the air. _I'm the only one he seems to trust, I NEED to fix my mistakes._

Jonathan pursed his lips but seemed to realize how intent she was. "Alright." He finally relented. "But if ANYTHING happens, anything AT ALL! You call us straight away."

The two stood in silence as she collected her coat and keys and walked to her car. "Good luck." Jonathan whispered to the air.

Martha turned to him. "Do you think she can bring him back?"

He closed his eyes, a weary look etching itself onto his face. "She has too." the _otherwise_ remained unspoken.

* * *

When Chloe arrived at Clark's apartment it was nearing 2AM, but despite her fatigue she trudged up the stairs and reached the door.

She spent nearly 10 minutes knocking before finally she just decided to pick the lock and make her own way into the apartment.

She slowly stepped into the dark apartment and made her way through the living room, sighting an obvious large bulge in the bed. "Clark...?"

She stepped up to the bed and shoved the bulge. "Clark!"

He shifted slightly, still asleep but only barely. She inhaled heavily and released. "CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR-"*Umph*

An EXTREMELY pissed off shirtless Clark Kent towered over her, his hand over her mouth. "What the FUCK is WRONG with you?" He shouted, pulling his hand away.

She glared up at him. "ME? What about you?" She shouted. "The hell is wrong with you, Clark? You reject your parents, you reject Lana, you run away for THREE MONTHS hanging around nightclubs and partying!"

"At least I don't BETRAY my FRIENDS!" He shouted back at her. "I WARNED YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU TOLD ANYONE WHERE I WAS!"

She swallowed and grimaced. "You didn't leave me much of a choice, Clark. You have no idea just how hard your parents are taking this!"

"I don't CARE!" He growled, eyes flashing. "And they're NOT my PARENTS!"

"Yes they ARE!" She screamed, enraged. "I know what happened at the barn, Clark. I know about the explosion and the baby!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He roared back at her. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE!"

"No I don't." He jerked back startled by her sudden calmness. "But I do know that you came here because you're hurting inside and because you're afraid."

He growled. "Yeah, right. I'm really fucking scared. Of what Chloe?"

She closed her eyes. "Of getting hurt." He grunted and stepped back, and she took the initiative, pressing forwards. "Of being rejected." Another step backwards from him, another step forwards from her. "Of being betrayed." He grit his teeth as his back hit the wall.

He growled under his breathe. "So what, you're here to comfort me?" He leered.

A look of compassion was etched upon her face. "No." *Click* "But I'm not leaving you."

He stared at her and then looked down at his left wrist, which was now handcuffed to hers. "You little..."

She smiled up at him victoriously. "You will come home, but until then I'm not letting you out of my sight."

He was faced with a dilemma. If he snapped the 'Cuffs she would know about his powers, but he could leave and never come back. But... She had a column in the Daily Planet, she could tell the world about him. Finally he decided on what to do.

"Fine." He grinned. She blinked up at him, confused that he had apparently accepted it so easily. "But for now I'm going back to bed." She stared at him, wide-eyed. Truthfully she hadn't thought much beyond making sure he stayed within her sight.

He fell back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, Chloe."

She gulped. "Wait a sec-"*Mph* His hand covered her mouth. "You can talk tomorrow, for now I'm going to sleep."

She glowered.

* * *

A/N: Another new story! I might update this within the week but for now I'm focusing on Lust and Chloe 2.0 and the first chapters of a few new stories. TTFN! :)


End file.
